


Clint is very persistent

by rainandchocolateinacup



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainandchocolateinacup/pseuds/rainandchocolateinacup
Summary: Clint and Bucky are asigned on a mission together and find themselves in a roof as they survey the building across the street. Thanks to Clint's boredom they start talking about certain things that happened earlier that day.





	Clint is very persistent

**Author's Note:**

> I just have this scene on my head an I had to write it down somewhere or I was about to explode. This will probably be part of a larger fic (if I get motivated enough), but for the time being enjoy this shameless display of winterhawk sexual tension while they are on a mission.

They were both on a roof, the building they were scouting below them, across the street. They had perfect view of the four top floors, which was exactly what they wanted. The top floor was empty except for a few guarded men, the roof, fortunately, still didn't have anyone.

Even thought they were instructed to just observe for the time being, Barnes had the sniper pointed towards the door of the roof, and looked like he already was in bussiness to kill. He had asked him earlier, when he was taking the sniper out of its case, what was he doing. Barnes had simply replied he felt more comfortable looking through it than any vinoculars that SHIELD provided them with. And Clint couldn't blame him for that.

Clint, on the other hand, was sitting with his back againts the wall leisurely spinning an arrow in his hand. Trying to pay as close attention to the movement across the windows as his counterpart was.

Clint was patient, but he was bound to get bored after a few hours of waiting for something to happen. This was just a stakeout, after all. His mind started to wander after a few hours of silence, specifically to the situation they had found themselves in earlier today. He turned to the soldier beside him, taking in his tense posture, the focus on his eyes, the grip of the trigger in his hands, his finger ever so slightly relaxed against it.

Barnes had kissed him. Scratch that, he had full on made-out with him. It was an odd thought to form in his head. But it had happened. One second he was mouthing off to Barnes while running away from a target that had noticed them because Clint had shot an arrow at something he shouldn't have at a time he definitey shouldn't have and the next he was being grabbed by the back of his collar, dragged behind an alleyway and pushed against the wall. Barnes mouth was hard and unforgiving, relentless and oh, so good. Clint had found himself opening up to him easier than he ever thought, his body shuddering and chasing the line of Bucky's body whenever it brushed against his.

In the end Bucky had pulled away (short-breath and with difficulty) and didn't say anything as he walked away, leaving Clint waiting for his mind to catch up.

And the worst is that he couldn't even say he was mad about it, because he wasn't. He might be deaf, but he wasn't blind. On the contrary, Clint's eyesight was one of the best on SHIELD. So, it was safe to say that Barnes was an attractive man, hell, he even fell into Clint's types. With his hair going to his shoulders, a stubble forming across a sharp jawline, wide back and strong arms, and the ability to bite back at Clint's pestering.

It was just a surprise. And Clint found very few things surprising.

And thats why, against his better judgement, he decided to get an answer out of him.

"Can I ask you a question?" He set the arrow aside, only to change his mind and grab the bow at the last second, not liking how it felt to have his hands empty.

Barnes didn't make any sign that he heard him, but he continued anyway.

"Earlier today..." He stopped himself from tugging at the string of his bow. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Barnes asked back quickly and didn't spare him a glance.

And- was this even more surprising. He didn't knew what type of answer he was expecting, but this wasn't it. This type of dodging wasn't something Barnes usually did. He was direct and quick, specially when he had something more important to attend to. Which wasn't a surprise at all when Clint suddenly became much more interested in the answer.

"Come on, man." He found himself with and amused smile tugging on the corner of his lips. "You don't believe I'm stupid enough to swallow that innocence." He stated.

"When asking vague questions, don't expect straight answers." There was twinge of annoyance in his voice, barely there. But it made Clint's smile turn wider.

"Fine..." He said, taking in at the way Barnes was definitely trying not to look at him. "Why did you kiss me then."

"It was an impulse."

Clint brows shot upwards in an exaggerated manner. "Really? The Winter Soldier, not being able to hold back an impulse? That's even worse than pretending to be naive." Barnes still refused to turn to him. Clint found it was bothering him. "I deserve better than that."

Barnes shifted, it was almost imperceptible. "Short answer; I wanted to." And Clint, well, he wasn't sure how to answer to that. He found his hand had stilled on his bow.

After a few moments waiting for him to continue, Clint realized maybe he wasn't. He bit the inside of his cheek, disatisfaction settling in the forefront of his nerves. He wanted more. Clint wasn't about to beg though, and even if he did, he was sure Barnes wouldn't budge unless he wanted too. But, as he was about to look away, Barnes started talking again.

"Long answer? I am attracted to you. It isn't new either, you are, objectively speaking, an attractive man." He said matter-of-factly. Clint saw the strain on his neck. "But it didn't matter until rescently, were it has become inconvinient now that we were paired together more often. It was becoming distracting. I thought maybe kissing you would disuade the novelty of it."

Clint fought off the urge to lick his lips and instead turned away to look at the windows of the other building. There were less people on the 6th floor now, but a quick count of heads prooved they had moved to a floor higher. He turned to Barnes agian, who was still very pointedly not looking at him, and assessed his answer.

He wanted to ask something else, and before he could think it through, the words spilled out of his mouth.

"Did it work?" His voice sounded off with something he couldn't pinpoint.

He saw Barnes shift ever so slightly, his hand clenching the trigger just a tad tighter. Clint found himself wanting to hold his breath.

"No." And he sounded off too. And Clint was going to break his bow if Barnes didn't turn to look at him. "Turns out, its not exactly what I want." Clint could swear he heard a bigger shift in his tone.

"What do you want, then?" And, fuck, judging by how tense Barnes looked, Clint needed to stop proding about this if he didn't want to get decked. But there was something coiling, burning at the bottom of his stomach, and he couldn't ignore it.

Barnes froze for a second, the fingers on the trigger clenching harder for just a moment before he let go. And, finally, he turned to look at him.

His blue eyes stared back at his, pupils dilatated slightly more than normal. Something was swimming dangerously behind them, daring to slip out, it felt as if it was challenging him, a beckon. Clint found himself unable to look away.

"I want to fuck you." It was barely a whisper, and now definitely Barnes voice had taken a deeper tone. And Clint nearly chocked, the clench on his bow getting harder. He was sure that if he'd been someone else, he wouldn't have noticed the slight strain coming from Barnes either. "I want to fuck you onto whatever surface is available, to fuck you until I shut you up for good, to fuck you until you no longer remember how to spell your own name." He elaborated.

Clints bow was definitely going to break if he didn't let go of it now. He felt the tip of his ears redden, cursing himself mentally because he was a world class spy who didn't get affected by this type of conversations. He allowed himself to lick his lips this time, the faint memory of Barnes taste still there. 

Barnes eyes flickered for a second to Clint's mouth, and then tilted his head back an inch, a coy smile playing on his lips. "You blushed." He stated, before turning back to his sniper, as if this conversation hadn't just happened.

Clint blinked at the sudden change of tone, and gritted his teeth, cursing under his breath as he looked back to the task at hand.

"Fuck you." He threw at him, regretting immediatly the choice of his words, repressing a groan at the small non-commital hum he got in return.


End file.
